


How Can You Know For Sure?

by saturatedParadoxes



Series: Peeling [21]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Backstory, Fluff, Other, humantale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You say, "Don't go."</p><p>And I say, "I love you so."</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Can You Know For Sure?

You hummed and grabbed Napstablook's hand and led them through the crowd "C'mon, this way!"

"Where are we going....?"

"You'll see."

You stopped when you got to an old school. It hadn't been repainted in years, and since it was a Saturday, no one was there. The sign on it read 'Rosa Parks High School' in faded letters.

Napstablook looked at the school "Sans... Why are we here....?" You smiled and took them around back and pointed out a tall magnolia tree.

"This is where I first saw you." 

"Really...?"

You nodded and led them to the tree and told them about it.

\---

The sweet scent of freshly bloomed magnolias filled your senses. You looked below at people running and doing general gym-time activities, which you never had much fun doing.

You looked over to the new two kids, one was a year younger than you and was in your science class. His name was something like... Nicolas?   
He had dark brown hair and wore a sleeveless white hoodie and thickrimmed glasses. He was talking to a younger girl with black hair and a lot of birthmarks. You hummed to yourself, he seemed nice enough, maybe you should talk to him... You decided that, yes, you should, and you started climbing out of the tree.

When you hit the ground, you saw a cluster of boys motion for you to come over.

"Hm? What's up?"

"Yo, Samantha." A boy you didn't really know the name of grabbed your wrist and pulled you into the circle "You said your dads a scientist, right?"

"Yep."

"Can you help us with our homework?"

"Uh... Dad says I should let people pull their own weight." You shook your hands and smiled weekly "Sorry, if I do I'll get in trouble." You shrugged "Wish I could."

"Dang."

"Oh c'mon! He won't find out!" Another boy piped up.

"No, really, I shouldn't."

"Please, Samantha??"

That name always annoyed you for some reason... But the way he said it made you royally angry.

"I said. No."

"Ugh, told y'all asking a girl to help was a stupid idea."

"Excuse me?" 

"Jeff, that was mean..." The first boy winced "So what if she's a girl?"

"Well, it's a scientific fact that men are smarter!"

"Oh?" You pulled a hand out of your skirt pocket "Tell me more, Mister 'I Need Help With My Science Homework'."

The first boy giggled and looked at you "Nice one."

You nodded and waved "I'm gonna go now, see ya."

"Stupid female."

You sighed and shook your head, than heard a voice from behind you.

"Excuse me? Did I just hear you call her a 'stupid female'?"

"Yeah, so what?"

When you looked, it was the girl that that boy (Nicolas?) Had been hanging out with.

"First of all, all she said was that she would get in trouble if she helped you." She walked towards the boy "Second, the way you speak about women is disgusting! Do you speak about your mother or sister like that?"

He glared.

"Now, you leave her alone, or you'll get my heal up your throat." She wrapped her arm around you and led you away "What a disgusting person..."

"Uh... Thanks."

"No problem, sweetheart." She smiled sweetly "My name is Mettaton, what's yours?"

"Samantha Feemurr."

"Mind if I call you Sam?"

You shook your head "Not at all." She nodded and smiled.

"So, uh... Mettaton?"

"Yes, dear?"

You shrugged and looked away "I dunno."

She chuckled and furrowed her brow "Oh, and by the way, what are your preferred pronouns?"

"My what now?"

"Like, I'm a he."

Your eyes widened "You look like a girl."

She- no, no, he nods and laughs "That's what happens when you're trans."

"When you're what?"

"Oh, goodness..." He shook his head "You don't know."

\---

You stopped and looked over to Napstablook to make sure they weren't bored.

"So..."

"I'm sorry, went off a little."

"No, no, it's fine..." They smile and shift around "I sort of remember thinking you were cute."

"Ugh, I was so gross looking, though."

"You were cute, shush."

"I was not! I had tiddy."

"'Tiddy'." Napstablook laughed and bonked your foreheads together "Oh my gosh. Can I kiss you?"

"Go ahead."

Their lips pressed to yours, and you could hear them giggling against you. You cupped their face and smooched back.

When they let go, you buried yourself into their shoulder and covered your red face "Oh my god, you're gay."

"Is it gay if I'm agender, though?"

"I dunno, you're just gay."

They giggled and hugged you.

"You're cute..."

"Nah. You're cuter."

They giggled and pushed hair from their face "Not really...."

"Okay so... Like, when I think about your face, I literally want to cry because you're so beautiful and kind."

"Oh my god, Sans."

"Too gay?"


End file.
